Ignorance isn't Bliss
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Kurt has been putting up with Finn and his accusations long enough. When Finn calls in a family meeting about his duet with Sam, he decides enough is enough. No, just hurt. Anyone who wants to do a sequel is welcome, just let me know.


This is sort of an AU, I changed a few details from season one to fit this story, so just bear with me. List of changes at the bottom is you need some references.

"_You and me are going to win this."_

Well, that was what Kurt thought, until Finn decided to call a family meeting about him and his little partnership.

"So what's this all about?" Burt asked, crossing his arms and looking suspiciously between Kurt and Finn before sharing a look with Carole. Kurt gave a shrug and looked to Finn, who cleared his throat nervously before turning to Kurt.

"I don't think you should do the duet with Sam."

"Who's Sam?" Burt asked gruffly, eyeing Kurt.

"He's the new kid at school that agreed to do a duet with me for glee. And who are you to tell me who I can or can't sing with?" Kurt said to Finn icily, "I don't think it's any of your business."

"Look dude, we need Sam. If he sings with you, then he'll get too much crap and he'll quit!" Finn said.

"He agreed, I didn't force him to do anything," Kurt said dryly, "And your closeted homophobia is getting rather old Finn."

"Kurt, that's going a bit too far, don't you think?" Carole said, placing her hand over his.

"What's going to far is Finn trying to stop me from being friends with a guy that seems to have no qualms with me being gay, unlike him!" he countered, crossing his arms.

"Kurt, calm down," Burt said, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Look, this Sam kid, he, uh, play for your team?"

Kurt was about to say something, but Finn jumped in. "No! That's why you can't do this to him! Look Kurt, I like you, but you can't do this to Sam!"

"Why not? The only thing I'm getting from this little intervention is that you have a problem with me being gay!"

"Look, I apologized for what I said to you in the basement!" Finn said, standing up, causing Burt and Carole to exchange looks. "Can I say something?" Burt asked, "From what Finn told me, you weren't completely honest with me about that. He told me you weren't completely innocent in that little mess."

Kurt immediately quieted, his eyes narrowing and his voice low and dangerous as he said, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, he told me you had a crush on him last year and weren't afraid to show it-"

"What? You thought I had a _crush _on you?" he shrieked, slamming his hands onto the table, turning to Finn, "Let me set this straight, Finn. I didn't even like you as a _friend_, and honestly, you haven't given me any reason why I should. And you!" he said, facing his father, "You believed him?" his voice was filled with pain and hurt.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked, obviously startled by this new information, "but what was all the smiling and laughing-"

"Oh my Gaga, I was trying to be freaking _nice_! We needed you for sectionals, and I was trying to be friends with you, but you were so concerned with being popular, you just showed me how much of a jerk you were! I can't believe you thought I liked you just because I was being a nice person!"

"B-but, you sabotaged Rachel because you were jealous!" Finn said, grasping for straws, trying to prove his point.

"I sabotaged Rachel because I never liked her in the first place, not because of you, _Finn_," he growled.

"You introduced our parents to each other!"

"I wanted my dad to be happy, not so I could get close to you! I didn't even care if she was your mom, I just wanted him to get out some more!" Kurt countered, growing angrier by the second, "Did you really think I would try to go out with you while our parents were dating? You are such a-a homophobic asshole! And you know what? You may have apologized for calling me a fag, but you never said anything else about the other things you told me!"

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" Burt asked, his son's words intriguing him.

"He told me he was afraid to just be in the same house as me because he thought I was going to peek at him in the shower!" Kurt screamed, "He made me sound like I was going to molest him or something! Look Finn, I may be gay, but I'm not some perverted rapist. Yeah, I may find you mildly attractive, but I'm not going to try and watch you while you shower. Have I ever done that to you in the locker room? No, because I respect your privacy and the fact that you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not going to try and convert Sam or anything, all I want to do is just sing with him, and let him get to know me before the jocks and the other homophobic jerks at school tell him that I'm going to try and rape him in the showers, but if you don't want me to do the duet, then hey, what's just one more person in the entire town that hates me?" he said sarcastically before turning to Burt, pausing a moment, his eyes showing the betrayal he felt. He opened his mouth to say something, but them shook his head and closed it, shaking his head and heading to his room.

Before he opened the door leading to the basement, he looked at Burt one last time. "I guess it was too good to be true to actually think you didn't care that I was gay."

"Kurt!" Burt called, but the boy simply ignored him, slamming the door shut.

Finn was pale, shock and horror written all over his face. Carole was cupping her mouth with her hands, sympathy and tears in her eyes. Burt simply looked at the door, his heart slowly breaking.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt tapped Sam's shoulder as the large lipped boy was placing a book into his locker. "Did you need something?" he asked, placing his book into his backpack.

"I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with whoever the world deems… more appropriate," he said, placing a carefully smug smile on his face to cover up any sadness that may have slipped onto his expression.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Finn? Because he already tried to get me to stop being your partner," Sam said, surprising Kurt slightly.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked, his curiosity piqued.

"That I thought you were Faith Hill when I was listening to the mp3's you sent me," he said, smiling slightly when Kurt let out a chuckle, "I don't care what he says you know, I want to do this duet with you."

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted that the person you compared me to was female, or to be flattered, so I'll go for flattered. Thanks, but are you sure you want to? I'm not going to lie, being in glee isn't the best place for popularity and singing with the gay kid isn't going to help all that much," Kurt said, observing Sam's face for any sign of doubt towards the duet.

"Look, I don't have any problem with you," Sam said, placing his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder for reassurance, but then he looked like he remembered something and turned to Kurt, "but, does Finn? Because I kind of got the feeling he was slightly homophobic."

"I know the feeling. Honestly, you'd think with our parents dating and all, he would have built up a slight tolerance, but he seems like the only that hasn't grown up since last year."

"Well, I'd like to think I'm pretty mature." Kurt laughed as the pair walked down the hall.

"So, what song were you thinking of?" Kurt asked. The entire conversation was now imprinted into the brain of a certain Franken teen, guilt echoing through his mind.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt sat with Sam during glee, the two getting along rather well. Finn glanced at Kurt, who chuckled at something Sam said, the latter grinning goofily. He managed to catch the countertenor's eye once, only to be ignored as he said something to Sam, smirking as he flicked a strand of Sam's hair, followed by the blonde yelling out, "I don't dye my hair" defensively, only causing Kurt to quirk an eyebrow, his facial expression clearly one of disbelief.

As the New Directions dispersed after Mr. Shue dismissed them, Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him back into the now empty choir room. "We need to talk."

Kurt glared icily at him before shrugging Finn's large hand from his shoulder. "I have nothing I need to say to you, Finn," he said, turning away, nose in the air, but Finn gripped his wrist, preventing his escape.

"Yeah, but I have something to say to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, jerking his hand away. "If this is another one of your weak attempts at trying to convince me that you're not a closeted homophobe, then just stop. That would be like me telling you I wasn't gay, but you would probably be happy about that," he said, glaring, "And before you say anything else," he added before Finn had a chance to speak again, "I told Sam he could sing with someone else, but he said he was okay with it. He also told me you tried to disperse our partnership earlier too. Why can't you just let me be happy for once? I finally found another guy friend who's okay with who I am, why can't you just accept that? Because you can't stand the thought of another boy who's actually able to be friends with me without being afraid of 'catching the gay'. He doesn't care, Finn. He just doesn't care."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Finn said quickly before Kurt went off on another tirade, "I heard you talking with Sam in the hallway earlier and I realized that you were right. I wasn't comfortable with you being gay, and I was wrong for it."

Kurt was caught off guard, but his glare was back in place in less then a moment. "Well forget it." He turned on his heel and was about to storm out when Finn called out, "You lied! You still haven't forgiven me for the basement thing!"

Kurt stopped and without turning around, said, "Of course I lied. I couldn't let my stupid issues get in the way of my dad's happiness. But you know what Finn?" he asked, turning around, putting as much hatred into his gaze as he could muster, "Why should I forgive you? You're feelings toward me haven't changed and you're still as ignorant as ever. Just make this easier for the both of us and pretend it's last year and you didn't even want to talk to me."

And with those final words, Kurt left Finn alone with his thoughts.

Anyone is welcome to continue this, but let me know. I want to read it as well.


End file.
